In various technical fields such as, for example, a display, a printing apparatus, precision measurement, precision processing, and information recording-reproduction, research on a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) device manufactured by a semiconductor fabrication technology is actively progressing. As the MEMS device as described above, a mirror driving apparatus having a microscopic structure (a light scanner or a MEMS scanner) attracts attention, for example, in a display field in which images are displayed by scanning a predetermined screen area with a light which enters from a light source, or in a scanning field in which a predetermined screen area is scanned with a light and image information is read by receiving reflected light.
There is known a mirror driving apparatus which is provided with: a fixed main body to be a base; a mirror capable of rotating around a predetermined central axis; and a torsion bar (a torsion member) for connecting or joining the main body and the mirror (refer to a Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a Patent Literature 2 to a Patent Literature 4 are listed as a background art document which is related to the present invention.